Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical circuit comprising a circuit board on which a plurality of electrical and/or electronic components are mounted.
Description of the Background Art
Commercial vehicles, e.g., refrigerated trucks, have electrically operated auxiliary units such as in particular a refrigeration system or hoists. Switching of the current circuit supplying the particular unit is necessary for operation, and usually occurs by means of power semiconductor switches. The on-board system of commercial vehicles has an electrical voltage of 24 V. In order to supply relatively high-power auxiliary units as well, it is therefore necessary to switch relatively high currents. High-current circuit boards are typically used for this purpose, which have intermediate conductive layers with thick-copper technology with which the power semiconductors are electrically contacted. The thickness of these copper layers is up to 400 μm. The cost of producing circuit boards of this kind is relatively high.
A high-current circuit board arrangement is known from EP 0 590 643 B1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,142, which has a circuit board and a busbar, which is spaced apart from the circuit board. The fastening elements of the circuit board are supplied with current by means of the busbar.